


Special Words

by Fuyu_Dragnoneel



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyu_Dragnoneel/pseuds/Fuyu_Dragnoneel
Summary: Hi everyone! I hope you'll like this one-shot! I'm sorry for my english, please tell me what you think about this! Thank you for reading, I love you ♡
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Yata Misaki
Kudos: 1





	Special Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you'll like this one-shot! I'm sorry for my english, please tell me what you think about this! Thank you for reading, I love you ♡

"WE MUST TALK ABOUT YOUR SON!"  
"My son? Are you talking about the baby YOU asked me crying every night?  
The one you made a powerpoint with the reasons to adopt him? the one you were ready to divorce for? the one-"  
"W-WE AREN'T MARRIED YET!"  
"Oh, well, these were your words."  
"YA! THIS ISN'T IMPORTANT NOW!"  
"Yes, you're right, let's listen to the foolish thing that have made you so angry."  
"Y-YOU! FUCK YOU MUNAKATA! GO AND FUCK YOURSELF!"  
The young man went angrily out of the room with his broken skate into his hands.  
"Daddy..." spoke the little boy hidden under the desk of the office.  
"Yes, Satoru?"  
"I...I didn't mean to do that!"  
"It's okay baby, daddy'll protect you and hide you from dada."  
"I-I'm sorry..." he covered his face with his little hands.  
"No... don't cry little star, everything is gonna be fine."  
"Dada shouted! Dada wants to kick Satoru out!"  
"How can you think about such things...dada loves you! And daddy too. He's just angry and doesn't think about what he says."  
"He is hurt!"  
"He needs to calm down too...those things aren't important in life! What's the best thing he has got now? A skate? Or his lovely child? Come on! Wake up dada, Satoru is gonna grow up and leave you."  
"No! No! Satoru is gonna nowhere! He's gonna stay with dada and daddy! Satoru is gonna stay with you forever!"  
Reisi smiled hearing the child. He hugged him.  
"I'm gonna punish you...you're too cute.."  
"Nooo~" he laughed with his childlish voice clapping his little hands. "Satoru must punish his daddy!"  
"Yea- no way! Why me? The other one is safe?"  
"No no! I have some for him too! But first you! You've been very naughty with dada! You hurt him on purpose!"  
"Haven't you done it?"  
"No! Of course not! Satoru broke his skate by chance while daddy decided himself to make dada feel stupid!"  
"You're right...well! what's my punishment?"  
"Mh...500 spankings!"  
"No way! I've never spanked you and I'm never gonna spank you, so you'll do the same."  
"But you spanked dada yesterday..."  
"Ho-how do you know that? Don't you were asleep!?"  
"Mh! It's your fault! You promised me I could watch the tv until nine half past!"  
"What? I didn't give you the permission!"  
"Eheh, dada did!"  
"Oh my gosh...that boy..."  
"Are you gonna spank him again?"  
"Satoru!"  
"Eheh! I know! I know!"  
Reisi kisses his cheeks giving him so many cuddles.  
"Daddy! You punishment is to go to dada, ask him sorry and invite him to the McDonald's!"  
"Daddy hates street-food..."  
"But Satoru- cof cof, dada loves them!"  
"So...I suppose you're coming too..."  
"OF COURSE! I NEED TO SEE IF YOU TREAT DADA WITH KINDNESS!"  
"Okay okay baby...I'm gonna find dada."  
"He's with uncle Ri-chan! He always blames uncle Ri-chan when he's angry!"  
"...dada does so? He uses his friend in this way?" The blue king smiled hidding his really emotions.  
"Well. Use is a big word! Dada needs attentions! So uncle Ri-chan give him them!"  
"So... now I understood."  
"Thank you daddy, you're the best daddy I could ever have!" Satoru kissed his daddy and then went out of the office.  
________________________________________________ 

"Dada..." Satoru kept hidding under the bed.  
"Satoru..." Misaki sighed, he was still sad because of his dear broken skate but at the same time he didn't want to appear weird and terrifing in front of his child. Reisi's words made him think about his manners. "Where are you?" The adult asked knowing exacly where he was.  
"Mh...Satoru wants to know if you're gonna throw him out of the window first!"  
"I'm not gonna do this to you, I would throw myself instead."  
"Oki! I'm under the bed! Cuddle! Cuddle!"  
Misaki laughed taking the child with his arms.  
"You're such a naughty boy."  
"Don't copy daddy!"  
"Daddy says so too? We are gonna punish you! No tv for a week!"  
"Nu....please dada...please! I'm gonna be a good boy! A good boy!"  
"Mhh...let me think.."  
Misaki smiled evily not noticing that someone had entered the room.  
When he did it, his eyes wided and he suddenly turned red.  
"A-ah!"  
"Daddy!" Satoru shouted happily. Reisi approached the two boys he loved more than anyone else and took the kid. Now, the one who was smiling evily was him and the other fucked was Misaki. They knew why, it was their little dirty secret.  
"Are you still angry now?"  
"Are you still a bastard now?"  
"Don't say these things in front of him."  
"I don't care if he starts calling you a bastard."  
"You should."  
"No I don't."  
Reisi smiled sadistically and Misaki knew that look didn't bode well. However, the little one in his arms was faster than him and burst into tears.  
" I'm sorry! Please don't fight because of mee! I-i'm the worst baby of the world! i'm sorry! Don't do this! It's my fault!"  
"Satoru! What the hell are you saying! You're a pure angel! Dada and daddy were just joking...we are very sorry Satoru, we didn't mean to make you feel in this way."  
" He's right, daddy and dada loves you, they think you're a wonderful sweety child. You're my little star, remember it."  
"B-but you.."  
"It's okay baby, dada and daddy are strange-"  
"You're strange, I am perfect." he joked making the child smile.  
"Shut the fuck up Reisi! This isn't the moment!" He laughed and continued "don't worry Satoru, dada and daddy are happy."  
"O..oki...but no bad words!" Misaki noded.  
"A-and kiss! Kiss!"  
"Do you want a kiss baby?" Misaki asked ready to give him the best kiss he would have received in his entire life.  
"No! Dada kiss daddy! Daddy kiss dada!"  
"Are you su-"  
"Now!"  
"Oh my god..." Misaki turned red again.  
The skateboarder looked at the blue who was smiling and after approaching him, he closed his eyes and waited for a kiss.  
It suddenly arrived, a wet kiss between them.  
Misaki kept his eyes closed but the biggest kept them open to watch at his face, his beautiful face. He's always kissed him with open eyes and Misaki's always blamed him for this reason.  
"I-it's awkward if you keep looking at me...!" He whispered softly.  
Satoru laughed happily although Reisi had put a hand in front of his eyes, he knew they were kissing each other and this made him very happy.  
________________________________________________ 

"Rei!" A slap hit his naked body.  
"You know how to call me"  
"P-please..." he cryed kissing him but it wasn't enough to stop him punishing his poor butt.  
"Be quiet. I've not finished yet."  
Calling him -mister- was too much difficult for the stubborn young boy. However, his red butt was looking for a bit of mercy because of what it was going through.  
"You have been very naughty. You deserve this. Acting as a child, scarring my son, using bad words, answering badly at me...who the hell do you think you are?" Another slap hit him. "Don't you dare...do it again."  
He burst into tears in vain, Reisi wouldn't have mercy of him.  
"I-i'm gonna b-be a good boy n-next time!"  
"Yeah...thanks to this " another slap, much more powerful than the others. 

"It's hurt..." he cryed in his chest while the other put a cream on his butt.  
"It's okay baby...I'm putting a cream that will send the pain away."  
"You are insane...my butt hurts! Outside and inside! W-well...more inside than outside..."  
Reisi smiled "you liked it"  
"You're so mean..."  
"And you're so pervert... my pervert boy."  
"Ugh. First...your words hurt me. I know that I got angry for...nothing...but you didn't have to say those things."  
"I'm sorry for that...you're so childlish sometimes that I just wanna make you silent with my body, you're younger, it's not your fault, we have different ways of thinking."  
"... I-I can't understand what you want to say-"  
"I'm just saying...that I love you, I don't care if I'm angry with you or you're angry with me, if I want to kiss your wonderful face and slap your ass I'll do it."  
"No no please, don't slap it anymore. After care and then sleep!"  
The blue king laughed hugging the other. "Yes, let's stop for today. My little boy is soo tireed."  
They smiled falling slowly asleep.


End file.
